


Wear it for me

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cloths sharing, Creampie, F/M, Smut, Voice Kink, Who doesn't want to wear the jacket?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Not a follow up to Keep it on. This is a separate one shot to that. Enjoy!





	Wear it for me

You sought him out late at night when everyone else was sleeping.

This was still kind of new, and you didn’t want to push him too far, but you were feeling a little needy tonight.

You tapped softly on his door, not wanting to disturb him too much.

He opened it moments after your knuckles left the door. “Yes, y/n?”

He wasn’t gruff or grumpy, surprisingly. He seemed more curious as to your visit.

You stood there in your soft, plush pajamas. Your slippered feet were pressed together as you pushed your pointer fingers together while looking down.

“I was wondering…. If.. maybe… I could borrow your… jacket?” You looked up into his face hopefully, your fingers pausing in their little pushing motions as you waited for his response.

He made a soft humming noise. “I don’t know, I’m kinda of wearing it…” There was obvious amusement in his voice, a soft smirk forming on his face while he watched you fiddle with your hands.

“I guess… it wouldn’t be too hard to part with it.” He unzipped the jacket, shrugging it off before offering it to you.

Your smile was brilliant as you reached forward for it, but you weren’t expecting him to grab your wrist and pull you into his room.

“But I want you to wear it for me.” His smirk was fully formed, and he had your body pressed against his as he let the door close silently.

The bright red blush that crept up your cheek made him chuckle. “You can keep your clothes on, if you want to. I just thought you meant you wanted to wear just my jacket.”

His demeanor was much sultrier now. He must have had a particularly good day, what with no need of encouragement from you.

His hands were so big and warm on your back, holding you close to him. “What do you say? Wanna stay… and give me a show?”

You finally brought yourself out of your blushing stupor to give him a hopefully seductive smile.

“Sounds like a plan, soldier.” You couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride when he sucked in a breath.

“However, I’ll need you to sit right here-“ you pushed him back on his bed. “And you’ll need to keep your eyes closed.”

To emphasize that, you put a pillow in his face. “No peeking.” Your tone was very playful, and you could hear the almost purr that came from him.

You quickly stripped your pajamas off, and thanked your lucky stars you wore the cutest, laciest panties you owned tonight in hopes that he’d be in the mood.

You turned your back to him, laying your pajamas on his desk while pulling on his jacket.

It stayed unzipped, but you pulled it close while walking over to the peeking 76.

“I thought I said no peeking, soldier. Can’t take an order?” You pushed the pillow out of his hands, before grabbing his chin.

“Looks like I’ll just have to show you how to take them, huh?” Your quirked eyebrow and grin was all he needed.

“I think that’s exactly what I need.” He trailed his gaze down your body, giving an appreciative nod at your choice of keeping it unzipped.

“Put your hands behind your back.” His tone hadn’t changed, and he was leaning back on his hands as he watched you move.

“Yes, just like that. I think I’m learning already.” His voice had gotten a little huskier as he watched in delight as the jacket opened just enough for him to glimpse skin and black panty.

“Come closer. Closer. That’s perfect. You’re really good at this.” He leaned forward, trailing his fingertips up the outside of your thigh and under the jacket to lightly graze the edge of your panties.

“Kiss me.” His voice was low, hungry. It hit you in all the right places, leaving tingling sensations all the way to your toes.

“Yes sir!” You giggled playfully, before bending at the waist you give him a quick, chaste kiss.

“What on earth was that?” Morrison question, sounding wounded. “You call that a kiss? Kiss me again, and do it right this time.” He was nearly growling at the end of the sentence.

You smiled coyly, leaning in and resting your hands on his thighs while you licked your lips very slowly. You observed in glee as his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

You pressed your lips against his, sneaking your tongue into his mouth and completely taking over while he gave a low groan. You rubbed your thumbs against his inner thighs while you worked his mouth.

You felt him move before you were suddenly underneath him on his bed.

“Enough.” It was his only word, and his voice was barely put together. All gravel and growling, leaving you a trembling mess.

His teeth nipped at your exposed shoulder blade, while his rough hands palmed your breasts.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t turned on.

His tongue darted over your skin, teasing you with its warmth. Making you squirm under his experienced hands.

He was leaving little love bites all over your neck and chest, while his fingers danced down to the hem of your panties.

He slid his hand in-between you and your underwear, teasing your sex as he whispered something you didn’t hear into your ear.

You could only give soft nods, half panting, half whining. You felt his grin against your neck before he rubbed against your petal soft lips.

You hadn’t meant to gasp so loudly, but it only seemed to fuel him. He chuckled lightly at your whines now.

At some point, he had pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. You weren’t entirely sure when it happened, but you were very glad for it as your fingernails dug lightly into his back. You left small trails, but didn’t draw any blood.

You felt his chest rumble when your leg came up when you pushed into his fingers. You couldn’t help the breathy moan that came out of your mouth when he ground himself against your hip.

He stood up abruptly, pushing his pants and boxer down. Apparently that had been enough foreplay for him.

He climbed back on the bed quickly, nipping at your thigh and hip as he crawled back over you.

Your breathing was low and shallow, and he stared greedily at your rising and falling chest.

“I think that looks better on you than it does on me.” His voice was little more than growl now, as he sat between your thighs.

You couldn’t help the small squeal of delight when he pushed his hot tip into you unexpectedly.

“Ooo, that’s what I like to hear.” He bucked himself forward, earning another squeal followed with a low moan.

He smiled, deciding that this position would be best. He grabbed either side of your hips, giving slow and even thrusts.

He rolled his hips all the way forward, sheathing himself fully inside of you before pulling back out so slowly.

He loved listening to your mewls when he pushed forward, and your soft keens and whines when he took too long pulling back.

He figured he had tortured you enough, and leaned over you. “Ready, little cadet?” He didn’t wait for a response before doubling his efforts.

Your moans and scratches were enough to tell him you were enjoying yourself.

He moved his hand back a little to lift your hips up so he could go a little faster.

At this point, he couldn’t help the low groans that had been building as you squeezed him. He had one hand holding him up while the other kept your hips lifted.

The delicious friction that the slight position change had instilled toppled you over the edge you had been clinging to since the beginning.

He filled you so perfectly, reached all of the right spots that is was hard not to orgasm when you were with him.

He let loose a louder groan when you came, getting much tighter and suddenly milking his cock for all it was worth.

He let loose a string of curses under his breath as he bucked one more time into you before spilling himself inside you.

You moaned out his name when he pushed himself one last time into you, your fingers tangled in his soft, white hair. “Jaaaack!” The tail end of it broke off, leaving you breathless and slightly dizzy.

He stayed inside of you while he leaned down to kiss your chin. “Y/n…” He pulled out slowly, laying off to the side before pulling you close.

“You should wear my jacket more often.” He was rubbing the outside of your hip, talking into your hair.

“I know. It smells just like you.” Your playful tone was interrupted by a yawn.

“I’d much prefer it to smell like you. Now, sleep. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” His fingers brushed tenderly against your hair, lulling you to sleep.


End file.
